Team Natt (Gnat)
by darksider82
Summary: A mute boss, his signing faunus second and two faunus twins and the boss's dog oh and they're third years and have low tolerance of **** rated M- mainly for language


Team: NATT (Gnat)

Darksider82  
I do not own these franchises.  
'Cardin is a wanker'- Signing  
"Bell, Ursa…"-Speech  
 _"Glutton"- Thought_

Name: Noir Abyss  
Gender: Male  
Human/Faunus: Human  
Looks: Muscled, scarred (Kakashi), Bloodshot eyes  
Anything special: Doesn't talk mostly signs  
Age: 19  
Height: 7'6  
Weapon: Bladed Shield, Cannon  
Weapon Name: Damage Control  
Aura colour: Black (permanent active)  
Semblance: Enhanced strength, durability, stamina

Name: Bell (the Forth)  
Gender: Female  
Human/Faunus: Neither, Noir's Dog  
Akita, Mastiff, Malinose cross  
Age: 8 Months  
Facts: Has and will eat anything not nailed down, likes Grimm especially Ursa

Name: Alizarin Crimson  
Gender: Female  
Human/Faunus: Faunus, Cat  
Looks: Slim, blue eyes, brown hair  
Anything Special: Noir's interpreter and voice  
Age: 19  
Height: 5'6 (5'8 with Ears)  
Weapon: Shotgun/Katana  
Weapon Name: Elegance  
Aura colour: Red  
Semblance: Speed and reflexes

Name: Terra Cotta  
Gender: Female  
Human/Faunus: Faunus, Hawk  
Looks: Whipcord slender, yellow eyes and blonde hair  
Anything special: Affinity for Avian predators  
Age: 19  
Height: 6'2  
Weapon: Recurve Bow/ Bladed Tonfa  
Weapon name: Whistling Wind  
Aura colour: Orange  
Semblance: Gliding

Name: Tyrian Cotta  
Gender: Female  
Human/Faunus: Faunus, Hawk  
Looks: Whipcord slender, yellow eyes and blonde hair  
Anything special: Affinity for Avian predators  
Age: 19  
Height: 6'2  
Weapon: Recurve Bow/ Bladed Tonfa  
Weapon name: Roaring Wind  
Aura colour: Orange  
Semblance: Gliding

"Bell, wake up your owner." Noir grunted slightly at the voice and his eyes opened as he felt the slobbery tongue of his dog licking him through his battle pants.

Noir clicked his fingers and gestured causing Bell to stop and sit on her haunches. Noir grinned, clapped his hands and the dog began to salivate, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a custom made chicken ball.

"You spoil her don't you." Alizarin said grinning at her team leader, Noir shrugged.

'If you say so.' He signed absentmindedly to her as he stood up quickly. 'BASTARD!', Alizarin smirked and turned to their other two members "OI! We're here, Noir wants us to pack up and be ready to disembark ASAP."

The other two members of the five-person squad, nodded as one. "Yes boss."

Team Natt, was a unique team. They were in there third year at Beacon and were the only female heavy, faunus heavy and female faunus heavy team in the entire school. The team consisted of the Cotta twins; Tyrian and Terra who were identical Hawk Faunus Twins and equipped with identical items with only slight difference being the shade of their eye colours, Alizarin Crimson the shortest member of the team but had an extra foot of sass, skill and responsibility was the second in command of the team. She had grown up with their gigantic, currently sign swearing team mate and sole leader of their team Noir Abyss and understood why he didn't talk and finally there was Bell, Noir's sole remaining link to his family and aside from the black duster he wore from his grandfather, shield cannon he wielded from his father and with which he wielded to deadly efficiency and from his mother Bell.

The dog he currently had was the fourth dog of the same name, each time he bought the dog from the same owner who had managed to get it to obey sign language and hand slaps and snaps. It saved Noir time from training it from scratch after the second dog.

Noir's parents had died in a house fire along with both sets of family and relatives including his three sisters and their faunus friends. He still didn't know how it happened but all he remembered was rushing into the house, disregarding his parent's orders to try and save his sisters and their friends. The burning house had attracted some rogue Grimm and when the Hunters from Atlas and Vale had arrived at the ruined house they found a young Noir bleeding profusely from the face and across the head wielding a cannon that was definitely too large even for an overly large eight-year-old to wield… "Noir, you drifted off love."

Noir stuck his thumb up 'Thanks, Tyrian.' The entire group knew how to sign, due to damage in his brain Noir found it very difficult to talk and education in general. He took offence to being called dumb/mute, he knew he was smart but he just couldn't convey it properly. He had been made commander of his team mainly by dealing with a group of bullies single handily. Then there was the fact that he was a massive target physically at that standing six inches above a second year student Yatsuhashi Daichi who had managed to befriend the giant as the then second year had been uncomfortable with his height when he had started at Beacon, but three months under the mute then second year Yatsuhashi had become one of the best sword wielders considering his semblance allowed him to generate floor rupturing detonations with his Zanbato.

The carrier landed and Team Natt jumped out the Cotta twins first, cleaning out a landing zone with Crimson and Bell next leaving Noir to drop out causing small craters as he did so.

"Did you put on weight this holiday?" Asked Terra eyes widening at the small craters.

'No, you've just never noticed. Remember, observe everything and remember it.' Noir remembered smirking at his flustered team mates.

"NOIR!" Natt turned to see another Faunus bound up to them.

"Team…Coffee…Right?" Asked Noir slowly surprising his team mates and the newly gathered Team Coffee.

"You can talk!" Exclaimed Velvet as she wrapped her arms around the mountain of her partner's mentor.

"Yes…Do…Need…Air…Though." Velvet quickly let go to sniggers and grins.

"Do…you…talk…like…this…normally…or…are…you…trying…to…claim…  
benefits…and…charity?" Came a jeering response, Noir didn't even need to look around to know where the voice was coming from, being on a team with Fauni did come with some benefits as did his brain damage. If he concentrated, he could use a very weak version of 'aura' sensing, it meant that it was harder for someone to get the drop on him.

Cardin smirked as his insult seemed to have gotten to the teen. When he realised something fundamental, the guy had been stooped over and then he stood up. Cardin turned a paler shade of white as the teen towered over him, Cardin tried to turn but found himself staring into the hungry yellow eyes of easily the biggest dog imaginable; the thing dwarfed the biggest of his own back at his manor.

He stiffened up as felt something cold and metal push up against his spine "Turn around slowly schmuck." Cardin's jaw dropped he was being ordered around by a Faunus.

"Why should…" His words for cut off as the cold thing was suddenly removed from his back and he slammed face first into the ground. Noir had evidently decided to give the newbie a beating with his fists. One blow to the neck had sent Cardin to the floor, when he felt the massive hand grab the back of his jumper and bodily pick him up. Due to Cardin's impressive size of being 6'8, that was only thing that saved him when the giant bodily hurled him across the platform.

Noir smirked coldly as he stawlked towards the far thrown and prone Cardin, he wasn't going to kill the brat but give him a good scare. Unfortunately for him only his team and Coffee knew what he was about to do 'Mr. Abyss,' "I'm afraid…I'm going to have to stop you right there. You can hear me correct because…" Began Professor Rum who was a tall and busty blonde, easily the same height as the Deputy Headmistress but every bit as powerful or perhaps more so.

"He can hear you Professor, he just uses signing to talk and looking at the fact that you faltered in signing, means its not your strongest suit. Allow me to translate for you."

Rum nodded and she continued "Can you explain what is was you were doing? Especially to Mr. Winchester?"

Aliz grinned at the reply, it had several profanities in it but she got the gist "Cardin made fun of the fact that it takes Noir longer to speak than it does to sign…So Noir decided to show Cardin that he wouldn't take bullying and that was why he punched and kicked Cardin. Cardin then tried to insult me well…Noir is PROTECTIVE of me is an understatement."

"Because you're a filthy Faunus who doesn't…" Began the boy in question when Noir clicked his finger.

"NOIR ABADDON ABYSS! DON'T YOU DARE! BELL, HERE! Good girl." Alizarin said.

'I…'

"Save it Noir for when we get to the dorms. We'll discuss this later." Growled his second in command.

Cardin smirked "Whipped retard?"

Noir unholstered his shield which transformed into a massive cannon and everyone still present outside stopped, the massive firing pin clunked back and Cardin noticed a glowing red disk in what was evidently the firing chamber "No…You're…Lucky…Piss me…off…We'll see whose…tougher."

With that he slapped his leg and the giant and his dog walked off leaving Rum with the third and first years "You're bloody lucky Winchester that I know Noir like the back of my hand. He's beaten students black, blue, red and white for less." Growled Alizarin before stalking off.

"She's right Mr. Winchester, Mr. Abyss is known to be exceptionally defensive of his team mates and I feel sorry for him. Stuck on a team with three women…sorry four women. He counts his companion as one of the team."

Cardin groaned "What year he in?"

"Third, you won't see him that often hopefully unless he's failed a class so badly he needs to redo it. Plus, he's taking a team under him which is a sport in itself." Rum said to herself as she headed back to the academy.


End file.
